Old Love, New Love
by missvivacious007
Summary: Lucious has died. Narcissa remarrys and Draco and Harry have bebcome BROTHERs? This story will be dg, ns, bh, rhr and will be co-written with alwaysginny
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Yeh, we all KNOW its not mine.. or else this wouldn't be a FANfic now would it?.......  
  
Old Love, New Love  
  
Chapter 1- In Which Narcissa is set free  
  
Dear Mrs. Malfoy,  
We are very sorry to inform you that your husband, Lucious Malfoy has died. He passed away last night in St. Mungos while muttering something about Voldemort (here the handwriting is scratchy, almost as if the writer couldn't even bear to write his name). He has left you and young Draco Malfoy his entire fortune, including the estate.  
  
Sincerely, Dr. Thomas Baker St. Mungo's Hospital  
  
"Sigh... that's the only good he ever did to me, leaving me and my son his fortune." Narcissa Malfoy stated after reading the letter. "I guess now Sirius and I no longer have to remain a secret." Yes, it is true. Narcissa Malfoy and Sirius Black have been having an "affair". Though in this affair there is true love.  
  
I wonder what Draco will have to say of his "dear" father dieing. And of Sirius and I getting married. We always knew Lucious wouldn't last much longer. But he wanted to wait so that I could acquire the money so that Draco could continue living in the accustom he has become so used to. Sirius always puts others before himself.  
  
Dearest Draco,  
I am sorry to be the one to ell you this honey, but your "father" is dead. He passed away the other night at St. Mungo's. He has left us his entire fortune. I do hope this doesn't trouble you too bad.  
Also, I am very pleased to let you know that I am engaged and will be marrying in October. You will be able to get out of school for this one day. You know how much I love Sirius. You were the only one who knew of our predicament. Oh yes, Sirius will be moving in with us, as will his godson, Harry Potter. I know this may be something you do not wish to happen, but maybe the both of you can learn to get along. For my and Sirius's sake?  
I expect to see the both of you for Christmas and at the wedding. Harry is at this moment getting a similar letter from Sirius, so there is no need to inform him yourself. Love, Mom  
  
Draco folded the letter back up. 'How COULD she?' He thought, 'marrying him this soon, people will talk..... OH NO! I am beginning to sound like my late father...... why should I care if people talk...... Hmph... I don't'.  
  
While he was having this little "rant" inside his head.... Harry was just finishing his letter. He glanced at Draco, then turned to his friends, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Hey guys? Come on, lets go back to the common room, I have to tell you something....."  
  
"HE WHAT?!?" That was Ron of course, yelling his mouth off. So much for the privacy Harry was hoping to have by going to the common room.  
  
"He is marrying Narcissa Malfoy , they have invited me to spend Christmas with them. I was hoping maybe ya'll would come?" Harry said while wringing his hands, trying to look Ron in the eye. "Come on, you've always wanted to know how Draco lived, maybe we can get some dirt on him."  
  
"Harry, it will do you no good to plot against your soon to be brother of sorts." Hermione, the peacemaker said reasonably.  
  
"Hey, that's right. That's a good idea Harry!" Well, Ron had agreed.  
  
"I'll come too Harry, you can use all the help you can get with Mal- ferret." Ginny spoke up finally.  
  
Hermione looked around and noticed she was outnumbered. "All right all right, I'll come, but we can't do anything too drastic.  
  
Well, that was the 1st chapter, hoped you liked it. My best bud, alwaysginny, will be writing the next chapter. Please leave a review. BYE BYE! *missvivacious007 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer - Yeh, like she said it's not ALL ours, else it wouldn't be called a fanfic...  
  
Old Love, New Love  
  
Chapter 2 - Explaining the Letters  
  
While Harry and his friends were talking about the letter he'd gotten from Sirius,   
  
Malfoy was telling Crabbe and Goyle about the letter he'd gotten from his mother.  
  
"My mother expects me to just stand by and watch her marry Black and then live with Potter." Malfoy snapped out. "I won't tolerate this! I will not live under the same roof as that..that person...unless..unless they give me a very good reason why I should." he muttered as he paced the length of the room back and forth. "Crabbe! Goyle!" he shouted, "Give me two reasons why I should let this happen."  
  
"Well..," stammered Crabbe, "I don't know, unless there's something in it for you." he stared at the floor trying to think of something better to say.  
  
"Exactly!" cried Draco, "I shouldn't unless there's something in it for me, and there's nothing in it for me." he sneered "Except for a step-brother I can't stand, and a step-father I don't want. So why I ask you, why am I doing this?"  
  
"Umm..for the money?" suggested Goyle hesitantly, "because you don't get any of your father's money if you displease your mother. Right?" he asked as he went to sit down on the chair near the fire.  
  
"You're right, Goyle." Draco said patting him on the back, "Good job, how did ya'll get so smart all of a sudden? Some kind of potion you got from someone or something?" he sneered. "Here. Ya'll read the letter, you'll understand more then.  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
I am sorry to be the one to ell you this honey, but your "father" is dead. He passed away the other night at St. Mungo's. He has left us his entire fortune. I do hope this doesn't trouble you too bad.  
  
Also, I'm very pleased to let you know that I am engaged and will be marrying in October. You will be able to get out of school for this one day. You know how much I love Sirius. You were the only one who knew of our predicament. Oh yes, Sirius will be moving in with us, as will his godson, Harry Potter. I know this may be something you do not wish to happen, but maybe the both of you can learn to get along. For my and Sirius"s sakes?  
  
I expect to see the both of you for Christmas and at the wedding. Harry is at this moment getting a similiar letter from Sirius, so there is no need to inform him yourself. Love, Mom.  
  
"I see what you're saying." Goyle chuckled, "So how long had this predicament been going on?"  
  
While Draco was explaining his predicament to Crabbe and Goyle, Harry was busy trying to decide what to do about his letter from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know this may come as a surprise to you, but I am engaged to be marryed in October to Narcissa Malfoy. As you probably know by now, Lucious passed away early yesterday morning at St. Mungo's Hospital, leaving his fortune to Narcissa and her son Draco, with whom I believe you are accquainted.   
  
Narcissa wishes for me to move in with her after the wedding of copurse and I expect you to move in with me. I know this won't be pleasant for you , but I expect you to get along with Draco, for my and Narcissa's sake?   
  
I expect to see you at the wedding and for Christmas, you can bring some friends if you want to, which I know you will. Draco will be recieving a letter from Narcissa, so you don't have to worry about telling him.  
  
Stay out of trouble and tell me if anything strange happens before then. Love, Sirius  
  
Ron, Hermione, and GInny decided to accompany him to the Malfoy's for Christmas break. Ginny said he couldn't go alone, he need some help against Malfoy, and Ron, well, he wanted to get some dirt on Malfoy, as usual.  
  
Hermione, always the peacemaker, tagged along to keep them all out of trouble.  
  
Well, that was the 2nd chapter, there wasn't much change, but I hope you liked it anyways. Missvivacious007, will be writing the next chapter... Bye now!! *alwaysginny* 


End file.
